The Ghost of Christmas Past: A Missing Moment
by pgringstone
Summary: The Ghost of Christmas Past is one of my favorite GAMM episodes. If you've read my alternate universe stories about the characters, you know I began writing them because I felt the writers ended the story way too soon. Not only did it end too soon, but there were a few missing moments as well. This is my attempt to fix at least one of them.


The Ghost of Christmas Past: Missing Moment

Author's Note

This missing moment _is_ from _'The Ghost of Christmas Past'_ (GOCP), but it follows the storyline of my GAMM 'Dream' alternate universe, which takes place in the 1860's. In the 'Dream' stories, Daniel Gregg is alive and captain of his own ship. Carolyn, Candy, and Jonathan Muir, Martha Grant, and all the other characters from GAMM are living in his day.

Technically, I guess this is a missing moment from my FanFiction 'A Day in a Dream.' You will notice a few differences in the scene leading up to the missing moment, but they were necessary for continuity purposes. They also helped move the action in the direction I wanted it to go.

The story picks up shortly after Martha bursts into the master cabin, Christmas Eve morning, and informs Mrs. Muir that the Captain has arrived home from his latest voyage.

XXXXX

Carolyn hurried along the hallway, buttoning her robe as she ran. He was home! He was finally home!

Coming down the steps, toward the landing, she caught sight of him. Her Captain, her Daniel, was standing at the bottom, waiting to take her in his arms. When their eyes met, she couldn't run fast enough to reach him.

"You're here! You're really here!"

"Yes, of course; I promised," he replied, kissing her hand and then moving to kiss the lips he'd dreamt of since he'd been gone. Their lips were within a breath of meeting, when Jonathan's excited voice interrupted them as he and Candy ran down the steps.

"Captain Gregg, Captain Gregg, you're here!"

The couple turned toward them momentarily then back to each other. Their smiling eyes met, and a softly spoken "Blast!" came out of both their mouths. Carolyn looked at the seaman, trying not to chuckle.

"As you can see, nothing has changed in your absence," she said, for his ears only.

He squeezed her hands and gave her a happy grin.

"We knew you'd come!" Candy added; unaware there was any other conversation going on besides the one she was participating in.

"You wouldn't break your promise," her brother said confidently, as both children ran into his arms.

"Welcome home!" they both exclaimed.

"Thank you. A man couldn't ask for a better homecoming," Daniel said, hugging them both at once. Standing, he chucked Candy under her chin and ruffled Jonathan's hair as he took a good look at them.

"Look how much they've grown!" he remarked to their mother. "Jonathan, you have to be an inch or two taller, and Candy, my girl, if it's possible, you are prettier than you were when I left."

They smiled happily and hugged him around his waist. Carolyn looked on, more contented than she'd been since he left in June.

"Yes, they're keeping Martha and me busy making sure their clothes fit properly."

Daniel smiled at her over the children's heads and winked.

"We heard there was a terrible storm at sea," Carolyn said with concern.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad; a bit of a blow, that's all," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "Of course, the cook was washed overboard."

"Oh, that's awful!"

"Not awful . . . he was not a very good cook."

Carolyn smiled up at him.

"You're joking," she chuckled.

He smiled at her; his heart warmed by her soft melodious laugh.

Candy and Jonathan smiled at each other. They were both excited to have the Captain home. Everyone was always happier when he was with them.

Turning toward the youngest Muirs, Daniel's hands fell to his side.

"Well, children, you two have been as good as gold, haven't you?"

"At least as good as silver," Jonathan clarified.

"Ohhhhh," the seaman hummed in understanding. Glancing around the hall and resting his eyes on Carolyn again, he remarked, "My, the house smells of Christmas."

"Martha's making some gingerbread men to hang on the tree," Jonathan explained, claiming the Captain's attention again.

"Only we don't have a tree yet," Candy told him.

"Well, after breakfast, we shall get a tree; from the hill," Daniel said decisively.

Before anyone could reply, an unfamiliar sound came from the second floor.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A baby," Candy replied.

"A baby?!" Daniel questioned, looking at Carolyn as he walked toward her.

"Uncle Claymore found him, and he wanted to give him to the orphanage."

"Yes, of course; typical," the seaman said.

"Well, I persuaded him to bring the baby here," she explained.

Their eyes met and held until the clock in the foyer chimed, interrupting their gaze. They both glanced at it, checking the time.

"Oh, dear, I must go; I'll be late," Carolyn said, moving toward the stairs.

"That miserable, skinflint uncle of yours is not making you work during Christmas?"

Turning back, she looked at him.

"He needs me; he's behind in the books."

"Now, don't make excuses for him," Daniel said, immediately annoyed that Claymore was already interfering with the amount of time he and Carolyn could spend together.

"Well, I need him; I'm behind in the bills."

"Uncle Claymore says Christmas is humbug," Jonathan explained.

"He says it's bah humbug!" Candy added, imitating her great uncle quite effectively, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, you two; upstairs. You need to get dressed before you catch a chill," their mother instructed.

"But Mom!" Jonathan whined, clearly wanting to spend more time with the seaman.

"Go on now. The Captain will still be here when you come back down."

"Yes, you need to get dressed, so we can go to the hill to cut down the tree after breakfast."

"Okay!" the children replied and ran up the steps.

"Daniel, I'll be down shortly," Carolyn said and began to follow them. Before she reached the first step, though, a strong but gentle hand took ahold of hers.

"My dear, may I have a moment before you go up?" Daniel asked.

"Of course; I always have time for you, Captain," she replied, smiling. She had a good idea why he wanted to see her and was anxious to be take a moment to be alone with him too.

He led her to the kitchen, not stopping until they reached the counter in the middle of the room. Together for the first time in six months, their eyes met, and Daniel's hand gently raised her chin.

"I love you, Carolyn."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're home. You may have noticed; we all are."

Smiling, their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss; almost as if they were confirming each other's feelings hadn't changed during their separation. Any doubt either may have been entertaining was dispelled immediately as their mouths turned the soft kiss into one of pure joy at being together. Then, in an instant, the months of pent-up longing overtook them, finally finding its release.

Carolyn's arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, while he held her waist. Needing to touch her, to hold her in his arms again, he wrapped his arms around her to bring her body against his. He basked in their closeness, his hands traveling up and down her back, caressing and taking in every inch he could reach. Suddenly, he stopped his exploration and stood up straight. Her lips tried to follow his as he pulled away but, not finding them, her eyes opened in surprise.

"Daniel?"

"My love . . ."

"What is it?" she asked in a worried voice.

"It . . . ah . . . seems you have very little on under your robe."

"I have a nightgown on!" she said in her defense.

"Yes, of course, but . . ."

"And that is typically what I wear when I go to bed," she smiled, then teasing him, added, "Well, at least that's what I wear until I'm not going to bed alone anymore."

"Carolyn!"

She laughed at his reaction.

"Daniel, what is the problem?"

"I . . . ah . . . I suppose I should have expected it since I arrived so early this morning, but the thought of only two thin layers of material separating me from what I want most in the world . . ."

"Does that upset you?"

"Upset me? No. Surprise me? Yes," he admitted. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Had you been anyone else, you would still be waiting for me in the living room. I would never think of coming downstairs in just a nightgown and robe to greet someone."

"I should say not!" he replied.

"So?"

"So . . . I've always looked at all those layers of clothing women wear as part of their defense when it comes to men. It doesn't bother you that your missing a layer or two?"

"Or three," she chuckled. Seeing the question still on his face, she asked, "You mean, here with you?"

He nodded.

"No, Daniel; not with you."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I should tell you, though, if it wouldn't cause a scandal, I would never wear all of those layers."

"Not even a corset?" he asked boldly, having experienced, firsthand, the vanity of some women.

She raised an eyebrow and took his hand.

"Do you think I need one?" she asked, placing it on her stomach.

He felt her flat stomach through those two thin layers of material and was unable to say a word.

"Well?"

He looked intently at her and smiled.

"My dear, I eagerly await the day when nothing separates us. As far as I'm concerned, you can wear as much, or as little, as you like around me."

"You're sure?"

"Aye, my love. If you want to wear nothing at all, that would be fine with me," he said mischievously.

"Daniel!" she blushed.

"Carolyn, you can't be surprised that I would feel that way."

"No . . . no, I'm not," she smiled. Remembering she still had to dress for work, she asked, "You know I don't have much time? I'm going to have to go upstairs to get ready for the day."

"Aye, and Claymore will be upset if you're late."

"You're home from a long voyage. I think I can be a little late. He won't like it, but he'll just have to accept it,"

He smiled and gazed at the woman he fell in love with the moment he saw her.

"Daniel, why are we standing here talking, when there are far more interesting things we could be doing? If I'm going to be late, and have to listen to him whine, we should at least make it worth my while," she said as her hands went around his neck.

They wasted no time picking up where they had left off. Their mouths met, in the heat of their desire, and celebrated their reunion, their hands took in as much of each other as they could, and they reveled in the feel of their bodies against each other. They were lost in the moment; completely unaware of their surroundings. It took the crying of a hungry baby being carried down the steps to bring them back. There was just enough time to move away from each other before Martha stepped into the kitchen with the foundling Claymore called 'Slugger.'

"Mrs. Muir, if you don't get a move on, you're going to be late," the housekeeper said over the crying baby.

Carolyn took Daniel's hand in hers and smiled.

"Uncle will just have to wait; something more important came up," she said and kissed her returning seaman.

"My love, I'll hitch Bonhomme to the cart for you, and it will save you time if I drive you into town."

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, kissing him again. "Martha, I won't be too long; just toast and coffee for me this morning."

She started out of the room, and Daniel headed toward the back door.

"Not so fast, Captain," Martha said, stopping him in his tracks. "Someone is going to have to hold this baby while I get his bottle ready."

"But Martha, Carolyn will be late if I don't . . ."

"That old penny-pincher will just have to wait. As Mrs. Muir said, something more important has come up . . . and here he is," she said, handing over the crying baby.

Carolyn had stopped at the door, and almost laughed at Daniel's expression, when the little one was put in his arms. Surprising everyone, 'Slugger' looked up at the seaman and, in mid squall, stopped crying to take in the interesting face of the man holding him.


End file.
